Chute
by Marinouu
Summary: P r o l o g u e Hauteur, temps, manque, contrôle, pluie, envol. Dans la vie, il y a des hauts et des bas. Certains appellent ça le karma, d'autres le miracle de Dieu. Bakugou est au meilleur de sa vie, Izuku vit son pire moment. Seul un passé les relie, rien de plus. Personnages appartenant à Kōhei Horikoshi


• •

« Être aussi haut était vertigineux. »

Il fixait le paysage d'immeuble et de maisons sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir cette vue, ni être ici à New York. Bakugou Katsuki posa sa main sur la vitre de son appartement, toujours aussi impressionné par la vue même après trois ans à vivre là. Le blond avait mûri depuis le lycée : il était moins colérique mais avait quand même gardé son côté têtu. Il était parmi les plus jeunes entrepreneurs et pourtant il gagnait plus que la moitié de ses aînés dans ce secteur. Il avait travaillé indépendamment en gérant le côté marketing de certaines sociétés et avec de la persévérance et du talent, Katsuki avait percé et créé carrément une agence de publicité.

Sa vie était devenue de plus en plus simple et il se permettait parfois de se reposer sur ses lauriers. Mais pourtant une chose le tourmentait plus que tout. Quelqu'un en particulier.

Et ce, depuis quelques semaines.

Passé.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réunion hebdomadaire de ses collaborateurs, il avait reçu un appel international venant du Japon. La personne s'identifia comme Uraraka Ochaco. Bien sûr qu'il ne s'en était pas rappelé jusqu'au moment où elle parla d'un surnom qu'il lui avait attribué.

— Tête d'oeuf ? Ah. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Parce que là, je suis occupé.

— C'est au sujet d'Izuku.

Il déglutit bruyamment, une vague de souvenirs douloureux et heureux lui montant à la tête. C'était du passé, il ne fallait pas tout ramener maintenant.

— On s'est séparé il y a trois ans. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui !, S'écria Bakugou, faisant sursauter la stagiaire qui passait par là.

— Je... Je sais. Mais en ce moment, il va mal. Vraiment mal.

— Il a qu'à se trouver un mec, tant qu'il y est !

— Bakugou-kun ! Il... Il...

— DEUX ANS ! J'ai été absent DEUX ANS et comment je trouve cet enfoiré ? NU DANS NOTRE LIT AVEC UN AUTRE ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de lui ?

Le silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Katsuki continuait de rager, le souffle court.

— Il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait être avec ! Il m'a quitté pour ce connard !

— Il t'a largué avant que tu ne reviennes, non ?

— Tsk.

— Il travaille comme hôte dans un bar douteux la nuit.

— C'est une pute, de toute façon.

— Ne dis pas ça !

Il essaya de reprendre son calme après avoir déversé toute sa frustration. C'était du passé. Il fallait oublier.

— J'aurai aimé que tu reviennes... Pour le raisonner. Il regrette, tu sais ?

— Trop tard. Fallait y penser avant de se faire enculer par l'autre.

— Ils sont séparés depuis deux ans.

— Que c'est con.

— Tu ne l'as jamais appelé !

— Je lui faisais confiance. Uraraka, j'dois te laisser.

Un léger blanc s'installa puis Bakugou ajouta:

— Prends soin de lui pour moi.

Et il raccrocha. Ochaco fixait son téléphone où le tarif de l'appel s'afficha. Elle avait espéré qu'ils reviennent ensemble. Mais c'était la faute d'Izuku. La brune savait où il était : à son bar, sans aucun doute. À "draguer" des femmes en chaleur et se laisser charmer par des hommes affamés.

« Laisse, Ochaco. Il est heureux, là-bas. Tout est de ma faute de toute façon. », Avait dit le vert, souriant malgré les pansements partout sur son beau visage. Il souffrait, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et il pensait le mériter.

Présent.

Le soir venu, Katsuki retourna à son appartement, lessivé. Des décisions avaient été prises pour sa société, aussi dures soient-elles, il fallait les faire. Bakugou s'assit à la table de sa cuisine et décida de se servir un peu de whisky, qu'il bût devant la grande fenêtre de son salon. Les gratte-ciels la nuit étaient tout aussi époustouflants que quand c'était le jour. Cette vue le ravira toujours autant.

Le blond finit son verre d'une traite puis posa le contenant sur la table basse. Ses pas le menèrent à sa chambre au lit double place. Il s'assit à un bord pour enlever ses chaussures et se déshabiller quand une voix s'éleva des draps :

— Garde la chemise.

Bakugou lâcha un petit sourire charmeur et se rapprocha du lit qui était occupé. Des cheveux de couleur singulière, d'un côté rouge de l'autre blanche, émergèrent de la couette puis un visage séduisant aux yeux vairons et au sourire aussi joueur que celui du blond.

— Bon retour à la maison, Katsuki.

— Je suis rentré, Shoto.

Et ils échangèrent un long baiser d'une douceur à en fondre puis le bicolore se redressa en position assise. Il connaissait son blond et l'air préoccupé qu'il avait ne pouvait venir que de son amour de jeunesse, qui était en passant un de ses anciens amis aussi. Il avait connu Bakugou au lycée et les deux n'avaient jamais pensé finir ensemble à ce moment-là, étant donné la haine qu'ils se vouaient entre eux. Haine qui se transformera en rivalité mais qui beaucoup plus tard, se développera en amour sincère et fusionnel.

— C'est Izuku qui te préoccupe à ce point ?

— Ouais. Le nerd est quand même mon ami d'enfance. Donc... Je sais pas...

— On reviendra au Japon dans deux jours, non? Ne t'inquiète pas !

Todoroki connaissait l'angoisse qui prenait son amant par moment. Il avait peur de perdre aussi le bicolore pour les mêmes raisons que Midoriya. Bien que ça soit adorable, Shoto détestait le voir même le savoir aussi inquiet. Il l'avait toujours rassuré et comptait le soutenir jusqu'à la fin. Todoroki l'aimait plus que tout.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était de détendre son amoureux. C'était assez simple. Il se plaça sur les genoux de ce dernier. Il portait tous les deux que des chemises et leurs caleçons.

Un baiser des plus chaud s'ensuivit pendant que Shoto le poussait en douceur pour l'allonger dans leur lit. Bakugou se laissait faire avec gourmandise, les mains désormais sur les hanches de son compagnon. La soirée allait être vraiment agréable pour eux.

— Alors, beau gosse ?

Izuku ne répondit pas. La journée allait se finir dans une minute. Il n'était plus d'humeur à "jouer".

— T'es sourd ou quoi, Izu-chéri ? Réponds au monsieur !

Pourquoi était-il revenu vers son ex petit-ami alors qu'il avait réussi à s'en extirper quelques années plus tôt ? Il se le demandait. Bakugou lui manquait terriblement. Même s'il s'emportait facilement, lui au moins ne le frappait pas pour le plaisir de lui faire du mal. Pas comme l'autre. Un énième soupir traversa ses lèvres.

— Tsk. Sale fumier., Répondit son "manager petit-ami" en le traînant derrière lui.

Midoriya allait encore avoir sa dose de punitions. Il en avait marre. Il regrettait ces journées où il se la coulait douce entre les fêtes, les plans culs et l'alcool. Quand y était-il tombé ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il ne se rappela même pas la raison de sa chute.

«Être aussi haut était vertigineux.»

Nda!

Rester chez moi me rend vraiment productive niveau écriture et tout, c'est ouf ! Et c'est pas pour me déplaire. J'ai pas mis les conversations en gras pour tester. Ça dérange ou pas ?

Donc ceci est une petit fanfiction pour vous, j'espère que ça vous a plu et on se revoit bientôt. Tchao !

20.12.18


End file.
